Epiphany
by obi's girl
Summary: Sequel to No Fear! Darla & Lindsey reunite after about a year...


Epiphany: A sequel to No Fear (CH1)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Lindsey McDonald took another sip of his beer as he sat at the counter of Joe's, a local rest stop in Death Valley. He had been on the road for months, trying to get back to his roots but now, it just seemed like shit. So now, all he wanted to do was just sit, get drunk, and maybe look for some hooker and go to bed with her and find his money gone in the morning. He laughed, how wonderful life was.  
Everything just seemed to be going down hill for him. His family didn't want him; he didn't have a job and Darla. Darla had left him. After their little confrontation with the Slayer, she left him, saying he wasn't evil enough for her because he allowed the Slayer to live. Oh Darla, how much he wanted her, to feel her soft skin beside him. He didn't even look up as one of the waitresses' confronted him, hands on her waist and an annoyed look on her face.  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, catching a glance of him. She froze, staring at him. After the many months of running and hiding, her savior had found her again. She realized what she put him through but after all she had been through herself, seeing his face was a sweet change. She smiled remembering how great they were together. "Um Sir, is there anything else I can get you?"  
He finally looked up into those blue eyes and froze, locked in the moment. It was she, he was sure of it. Innocent face, blue eyes and golden hair. His angel, his own sweet one. He smiled, laughing lightly, "Funny, I never pictured you as a waitress." He paused, smiling at her, "Good to see you, Darla."  
She frowned, sitting down on the opposite stool, putting away her pad, "I wish I could say the same." Darla huffed, examining his clothes. Nothing like she remembered him. They were ragged, old and tainted. From the look of his face, he hadn't shaved in days; it gave him a rogue look, a tough man. "What's wrong, Lindsey? Why are you here?"  
  
"Why did you leave me?" he replied, staring at her.  
  
Darla huffed, rolling her eyes, "You know why I left." She stared back at him, "You could have killed that little cheerleader, but instead you let her live...and Angel. I've just had enough of that boy."  
  
"I couldn't let Angel kill you, Darla. You know that; you made me!"  
  
Again, she huffed, glancing at the clock behind him, then looked back at him. It had been a long time since Los Angelus. At some point during their escape, she left him at night. Darla was furious Lindsey didn't kill the Slayer when he had the chance but emotionally, Darla was grateful he didn't because he allowed her to live. She didn't even thank him or say goodbye; she just left. When she felt alone, she thought about him and wandered where he was.  
  
Darla's smiled, touching his hand and lightly caressing it, "It's good to see you again, Lindsey."  
  
Lindsey laughed, "You missed me?"  
"Yeah, I did. Did you miss me?" she asked, a killer smile on her face. When he didn't respond, she leaned over, whispering in his ear. It sent chills down Lindsey's spine. "Meet me later, after work. We can talk more then." She kissed him and left to attend to other customers.  
He smiled, watching her leave. Same old Darla, he thought as he glanced at his watch. 8:05 p.m. If he didn't get a room soon, he wasn't going to have a place to stay. Of course, is Darla had a room and a bed...He laughed again, how he missed her so much. Lindsey rubbed his chin, suddenly realizing how rough it had become because it hadn't been shaved. The man stood up from the stool slapped a tip on the counter and left, still rubbing his chin, scanning the area for a bathroom. He found one out back, so he grabbed his raiser from his bag and started to clean himself up as much as possible.  
**  
Lindsey walked into the bar, some minutes later, hands in his pocket and his face cleaner than it originally was. He smiled, noticing a small card on the bar. It had her scent; he could tell - sweet peach. Of course, she knew the game of seduction.  
"What do we have planned, my love? He mused, opening the card.  
"My Dearest Lindsey, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. You see, for the longest time I was lost. I didn't know who I was. Now, you're back to me I'm not lost anymore. I'm not lost because I know you have always been watching me and keeping me safe in your heart. You are my guardian angel, my personal angel - and I want to show you how grateful I am you found me. Come up to my room. It's the motel across from the diner; suite 216B, upper level - down the hall. ~~ Love, Darla ~~."  
**  
Lindsey cautiously opened the door to Darla's suite, unsure what to expect. Darla sprawled across the bed in peach lingerie drinking some wine and roses all over the floor. Of course, he didn't expect any less from her. He smiled to himself, entering the room, staring at her on the bed. "I got your card."  
She laughed, "I know. Why else would you be here?" taking a drink, offering a glass to him, "Join me, Lindsey?"  
He walked over, sitting on the bed, taking the glass and filling it himself. "What are we celebrating?"  
She sat up, laughing a bit, hands reaching his shirt, slowing unbuttoning it. "You smell good." She mused, "Oh Lindsey, I want you so much I can taste it; I can feel it. Make love to me. I want you."  
"I want you. I've always wanted you." He replied, kissing her neck and shoulders. "But I have to ask, what's this game, Darla? What's this all about?"  
Darla growled, shying away, "I want you. I want to thank you for giving me back my life; for taking me away from that Hell I was in." She stopped unbuttoning his shirt and instead, ripped it off, licking his chest. "I know how you feel about me, Lindsey. You can't hide from me; you know you can't. Your blood is pumping just a little bit faster because I'm this close to you; you're burning inside to touch me to see if I'm real. I know the feeling all too well." Darla picked up his left hand, formally his false hand, now real skin, flowing with blood and started to kiss his fingertips.  
"It's your hand; the one Angel took away from you and now, it has flesh; real flesh, real blood. It's warm, sweet and warm." She mused, staring up at him. "Lindsey, you gave me back my life and I want to thank you. Let me thank you." Darla purred, pushing him on the bed and straddling his chest. "Let me thank you." She whispered, caressing his skin. "I know you want this."  
He laughed, "You are devil's desire."  
She giggled, "Aren't I?" kissing him, removing his pants. "Give in, Lindsey. I promise you won't regret it."  
"I've never regretted meeting you Darla." He whispered back, over come with the feel of her skin on his. "Never."  
"Ah." She gasped as he started to slip off the lingerie, kissing her neck. "That's right, Lindsey. Now you're getting it."  
Lindsey nodded, pushed onto the bed and pinning her. She laughed at his aggressiveness. It made her wild to know she could make him fall apart and give into his desires so easily. He finally, slipped off the whole piece, revealing her tender skin. How a slender body, she had. A Devil is a petite body. How beautiful. 


End file.
